Lachlan
'Lachlan '''is the emperor of Mirus. He is also the husband of Ute, the illicit lover of Indigo, and the father of Arista, Qi, and Raziel. He is one of Arista's main driving forces to get to M'Jaal. Personality Lachlan is a brave yet benevolent leader, admired for his ability to remain calm and think rationally. He has a kind heart that has not been seen in a Mirus leader in some generations, which has resulted in some calling him soft and inexperienced compared to those who ruled before him. In the time period the story takes place, Lachlan still keeps his kind demeanor and reasoning skills, but has grown more sullen and quiet since the death of his mistress, Indigo, and the disappearance of the child he was expecting with her. However, he tries to be patient with his pompous wife Ute, and is a loving father to Qi and Raziel. Appearance Lachlan is a fair-sized man with ginger hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He has a scar inflicted by a sword on his left shoulder. His formal wear includes a blue blazer with scarlet and gold shoulder pads, medallion, and four golden straps that run across his abdomen. He also wears black dress pants and dark brown boots. History Before The Show Betrothed to his friend Ute since childhood, Lachlan underwent basic trials and preparations to become emperor. Not much happened in Lachlan's life until he and Ute stumbled across a deathly ill woman in the vineyards, Indigo, who was dying of cholera. After a turbulent recovery, Indigo began to work on empire grounds as a ditcher, but Lachlan found himself seeking her out whenever he could, and there was no denying after some time that he and Indigo were in love. Despite being involved with Ute, Lachlan's feelings for Indigo were too strong, and the two began a relationship in secret, and said relationship was hidden very well for a long time. Eventually, however, things took a sudden turn after Indigo became pregnant with his child after a night they had after slipping away. Lachlan was delighted, but he was also overcome with grief, knowing that Indigo and the child would never be safe once it was discovered that he was the father of a commoner's child, especially when he was married to Ute and expected to father ''her children. They managed to pass off the idea to others that the father of the child was one of the townsfolk, but as the due date of the baby came near, Lachlan and Indigo said their farewells, and Indigo fled to give birth elsewhere, far from M'Jaal. All Lachlan could do was act as if he knew nothing and grieve in silence. It only took three days for the mother and child to be discovered. The baby girl looked exactly like Indigo, but there was definitely some of Lachlan's features there. The night that guards came and told Lachlan that Indigo and his baby were dead would haunt him forever. More Coming Soon! Trivia * Indigo was his true love, not Ute. While Ute is very much in love with him and always has been, he never returned the feelings. It's not that Lachlan doesn't care about her, he does, it's just that he doesn't feel for her romantically, like he did Indigo. His marriage to Ute was arranged while they were children, but he and Indigo falling in love was just a coincidence. He only had Qi with her because he knew they would need an heir, and Raziel was honestly an accident. * He believes Arista to have been killed as a newborn alongside her mother as they were hunted down by the empire's guards. He has no idea that his oldest child is still alive. * He was not the one to order the bounty on the Lamias. It was his grandfather's doing, and by the time Lachlan met Indigo, the bounty was still on full blast, as Lachlan's father was also a devoted believer in the Lamias being the enemy. Once his father passed away from illness brought on by old age, he tried to abolish the order, but it was ultimately deemed useless since the majority of the Lamias had already been destroyed. The bounty only ended once Indigo died, as she was the last Lamia in existence. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans